


Detroit: Become Human -- Story Style

by Punny (PunnyAsItGets)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Androids, Blood and Gore, Connor is... licking everything still, Drinking, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Hank will be Hank, Hinting at Markus and Connor shipping, I hate Todd, I really like that ship actually, I'm Weird, I'm so bad at tagging, It's still Detroit but its a book now, Kamski can go to hell, Lots and lots of angry people shouting, M/M, Moral Dilemmas, Save The Fish, Sex Club, Tags Are Hard, This is going to be a really long one, and Gavin, probably, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunnyAsItGets/pseuds/Punny
Summary: Detroit, 2038. Androids are the current technology level- machines that will do anything for you. And by everything, they mean everything. They being CyberLife, the manufacturer of these androids. Androids are made specifically for certain tasks and this story will revolve around three of those androids. Connor, a specially designed model made to help police detectives in investigations. Kara, a housemaid model working for a man living in the slums of his neighbourhood. Markus, a model designed as a caretaker for a disabled artist. These three will shape the future of the whole world and will determine the success of a new race or the destruction of them all.--This is a retelling of Detroit: Become Human as a story. I do not own any characters, places, plot points, or concepts. All of this belongs to Quantic Dream and David Cage. I only own the descriptions of everything in the book. Enjoy~





	1. The Negotiator

**Date - - - August 15, 2038**

**Time - - - 08:29 PM**

**Software Instability - - -  N/A**

**Chance of Success - - - 50%**

**Objective: Negotiate the safety of the hostage, Emma Phillips.**

 

 

Connor stood silently in the elevator, watching the floors tick away on the blue screen above the doors. A coin rested in the palm of his hand- a quarter, issued 1994. He didn't know much about why he was being sent here- only that an android had killed people and kidnapped a little girl named Emma Phillips. That was about it, really. CyberLife's only instructions were to come here and act as a negotiator- find out what happened and do whatever it took to stop the android from killing the small girl too. Those were Connor's instructions and he planned to follow them to the letter.

He flipped the coin up into the air, his eyes not moving away from the numbers counting upwards. He caught it, flipping it again. And again. This time, instead of catching it however, he let it land on his fingers, his hand palm-down. Connor rolled the coin back and forth across his hand before catching it and flipping it into his other hand. He kept doing this, going back and forth, back and forth. It was effortless to him- something he was programmed to do. It helped keep his reflexes up, he supposed. The elevator let out a ding as it reached floor 70 and Connor caught the coin in between his index and middle fingers, slipping it into his pocket. He quickly adjusted his tie and stood up straight as the elevator doors opened. Time to get to work.

"The Negotiator is on-site!" A SWAT officer called, pointing his gun at Connor for a moment before hurrying down the hall. He watched the man leave before venturing out. Connor had barely taken five steps out of the elevator when a weeping woman in a green shirt came rushing around the corner and latched onto the front of his suit, basically holding herself up by keeping a firm grip on the jacket. Another SWAT officer rounded the corner after her, pausing as he saw Connor.

"Please!" She sobbed. "You have to save my little girl, you ha-.."

She stopped. Connor gazed down at her, his calm expression unchanging. The woman had noticed his armband and the triangle-shaped badge that rested on the front of his suit. She must also have noticed the blue flashing LED implanted into the side of his head. The horror on her face was real and hard to miss. Her hands slipped from his uniform and the officer rushed forwards to steady her, starting to drag her towards the elevator.

 

"No.. no! You can't send an android!" She yelled, turning back to look at Connor. He glanced back at their retreating figures. "Don't touch my little girl, you hear!  _ Why aren't you sending a real person?!" _

Connor watched the SWAT officer pull the woman into the elevator he had just left from, the doors shutting and cutting off her horrified screams. He turned away, glancing around the hallway he had entered moments before. The floor was covered in broken shards of what seemed to be a vase and water pooled in between the ceramics. It appeared to emanate from an aquarium that was set into the wall. A table rested to the side, on it sitting a purple plant, a picture frame containing an image of the Phillips family, and a plate. Connor watched as a small fish that had fallen out of the tank- a Dwarf Gourami, his scan told him -flopped around in the small puddle, desperately trying to return to it's home.

He walked over and knelt down beside it, getting a good look at it's orange, blue, and white swirling patterns. It's orange eye gazed up at him, almost pleading. Connor reached out and gently picked up the animal, standing and looking over at the place the fish originated from. The aquarium was open-top, which was why the fish had fallen out. He replaced it and stood still watching as it swam around inside, reacquainting itself with its tank.

**Software Instability --** ￪

Connor turned away from the tank, glancing around. He was to find one Captain Allen, supposedly the leader of the operation going on. Connor paced out and watched as several of the black-clad officers dashed to stand beside a curtained-off opening to outside. The wind was blowing hard and the beige curtains parted slightly, allowing him to see a destroyed outdoor pool area and two figures standing on the edge of the balcony. He had to be quick. Connor stepped around a tipped over chair and took in the sound of his feet crunching against the broken glass coating the floor. He looked up and into a large room, presumably the master bedroom, where two black-clad men were standing, their heavy gear seeming to weigh them down a bit. One had his helmet off and Connor recognized him as Captain Allen.

He stepped into the room, taking in the messy bed sheets and the open gun case laying on the hardwood floor in the corner. Connor quickly walked over to the desk the men were standing at, blinking a few times. One was sitting at a computer, Allen standing and watching over his shoulder- both of their backs were to him. Adjusting his tie once more, he 'cleared his throat' to get their attention.

"Captain Allen?" He asked, neither of them turning to him. "My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by CyberLife."

The captain paused before glancing up at him and shaking his head, turning away to look back at the computer screen. As he started to speak, Connor listened carefully, his LED flashing yellow as he took in the information. 

"It's firing at everything that moves. It already shot down two of my men. We could easily get to it, but they're standing at the edge of the balcony. If it falls.." Allen turned to look back up at Connor, a hard look on his face. "..she falls."

Connor paused to process this as the brown-haired captain turned back to look at the computer monitor in front of them. 

"Do you know the deviant's name?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Allen snorted in annoyance.

"I haven't got a clue. What does it matter?"

Connor frowned lightly. "I need information to determine the best approach. Do you know if it's been acting strangely before this?"

The captain let out an angry huff, whipping around and walking towards Connor, a look of both stress, anger, and irritation resting on his face. Connor stood still, gazing down at the man silently. "Listen- saving that kid is  _ all that matters _ . You're going to deal with this fucking android  _ now,  _ or I'll take care of it."

Allen pushed past him and Connor turned to watch him leave, a frown of mock-annoyance resting on his face.

**Probability of Success -- ￬ 48% -- Every second counts.**

 

**New Objective: Understand what happened -- Save hostage at all costs.**

Connor glanced around the large bedroom, his eyes being drawn to the empty gun case. Captain Allen was no help- he would have to conduct an investigation as quickly as possible to determine what had happened. Clearly, the deviant had stolen the gun as there was no other place for it to have gone according to what the Captain had said. Connor quickly walked from the room, taking in the whispers and mumbles of the angry SWAT team.

"Why are we wasting time sending in an  _ android  _ to negotiate?" One asked another, his grip on his gun tightening.

"That piece of crap could jump off the roof at any second- we can't let that happen!" The other SWAT officer hissed, jabbing his head towards the open curtain.

"I don't  _ care!" _ One across the room yelled back. "My men are ready to step in. All we need is an order."

Connor glanced away, noting an open door with a room that had been flooded with pink light. That had to be Emma's room. He swiftly walked inside, looking around at the area. The colour scheme was dark pink and purple, blue and pink lights shining to illuminate the room. The desk against the right wall was messy, a tablet and computer sitting amongst trash, papers, and books. Connor walked over and picked up the tablet, pressing the play button on the video that had been loaded up.

_ Emma Phillips was standing in frame next to a blonde android, it's blue eyes sparkling as both of them smiled at the camera.  _

 

_ "This is Daniel and he's the coolest android in the world!" Emma proclaimed, turning to grin at the android, apparently named Daniel. It grinned back."Say 'hi', Daniel!" _

_ "Hi!"  Daniel laughed, waving to the camera. _

_ "You're my bestie!" Emma smiled, pressing close to Daniel. "We'll always be together forever!" _

Connor set down the tablet as the video ended.

**UNLOCKED -- Deviant's name: Daniel.**

 

**Probability of Success -- ￪ 54%**

As he turned to walk out of the room, he noticed a pair of glowing blue headphones laying on the floor. Connor knelt down next to the headphones, picking them up lightly. He held them up to his ear, listening as overly loud music played from the device. As he set the headphones down, he realized what must have happened.

**Child didn't hear gunshots.**

**Probability of Success -- ￪ 57%**

Connor glanced around to make sure he had seen everything worthwhile before walking from the child's room and glancing around at the destroyed main room. Noticing a body laying on the floor, Connor knelt down and examined it. It was the body of an officer by the name of Antony Deckart, a single gunshot wound in his chest. This must have been the first responder and had died around 8:03 PM.

His bloodied hand had the residue of a single gunshot mixed in with the dried liquid that had run down his palm. The bloodied area around the torn police uniform where the gunshot had entered the body of the policeman was just above the right side of his heart- he would have died very quickly. Connor stood up, his LED turning yellow once again as his eyes flashed a light blue. A gray filter overcame his vision, white silhouettes standing around the room. In front of the table was the outline of Officer Deckart, holding out a gun towards a space past Connor's head. He turned to look at where the gun was pointing, seeing another tall silhouette standing in front of the curtain to outside, holding a gun out at the officer. Next to it, a smaller silhouette stood, it's shoe coming off on the ground where a real shoe actually lay. 

 

**The hostage witnessed the shooting.**

_ The officer shot at the deviant android, hitting him in the shoulder and spraying blue blood back against the curtain to outside. _

**Cop shot the deviant.**

_ After this, the deviant shot at the policeman and hit him in the chest, the officer's silhouette toppling to the ground and falling into place where the body of Officer Deckart lay limp. The deviant's silhouette dragged Emma's silhouette, pulling her to the outside area. Connor glanced around the scene, noticing the outline of the officer's gun laying under the table beside his body. _

 

**UNLOCKED -- Weapon located.**

**Probability of Success -- ￪** **64%**

**Reconstruct Successful!**

Connor blinked once more, his LED turning to normal as the gray filter and the silhouettes slipped away from his vision. He stood up and carefully picked his way over to the gun, kneeling down once more. He reached under the table and picked the weapon up, analyzing it quickly. A flashing warning crossed into his line of sight, a loud noise ringing in his ears.

_ Warning! Androids are not allowed to have weapons under any circumstances! _

As the warning faded away, Connor blinked a few times. It was against the rules, but perhaps he might be able to use the weapon as a bargaining chip. He could use it to gain Daniel's trust. Connor slipped the weapon into his back pocket and stood up, turning to look at the rest of the room.

**Software Instability -- ￪**

Connor noted another form over by the couch area of the living room and walked over, taking in the area. The chair the brown-haired man had been sitting on had tipped over, presumably as he was shot, and the glass table he had landed on was shattered into a billion pieces on the fluffy white rug. Connor knelt down by the body, analyzing his dead form.

The man appeared to be one John Phillips, presumably having died at about 7:29 PM. Two gunshots penetrated his white sweater, the fabric stained a deep red. One seemed to have punctured his left lung, another shot hitting his other lung, and the last shot having entered his left kidney. Connor stood up, blinking to make the gray filter of the reconstruct forming over his vision once more.

Turning, he spotted the white silhouette of John Phillips sitting on his chair with something in his hands.

**The father was holding something.**

_ A silhouette, presumably of Daniel, ran up behind John, holding out the man's gun. John stood up and whipped around, startled by the sudden appearance of the android. The gun went off  multiple times and John's silhouette was thrown backwards, whatever was in his hands skidding off to the side. The form finally came to rest where John's body was laying, the silhouette of Daniel dashing away, probably to grab Emma. _

**Probability of Success --** ￪  **66%**

**Reconstruct Successful!**

Connor blinked again and stood, glancing over to where the item had fallen. As he moved over to it, he realized it was a tablet similar to Emma's in her room. He crouched down next to it and picked it up, turning it back on to see what John had been looking at before he died. It glitched for a moment before showing a CyberLife shopping screen. It looked like the payment for an AP700 android model had been accepted.

_ "CyberLife thanks you for your purchase!" _  A female voice hummed. Connor shut off the tablet and set it down again, standing back up.

**UNLOCKED -- Deviant was going to be replaced.**

**Probability of Success --** ￪  **73%**

Connor glanced over at the curtain to outside as two gunshots rang out, both of the guards standing at the exit crying out and toppling to the ground. Blood pooled around their bodies. Captain Allen rushed out of the kitchen and glared at him, gesturing to the outside ledge. 

"Well?! Are you going to talk to it or what?"

Connor glanced at him before turning to the curtains. He narrowed his eyes and strode towards the exit, an aura of confidence about him. He pushed aside the curtain and stepped out onto the roof, his form being shoved back a bit as a gunshot rang out and the bullet penetrated his left shoulder. Connor turned to gaze at the wound and the stain of blue blood on the curtains, his LED turned red. He carefully turned back to take in the roof, his LED shifting to a yellow colour. 

All of the porch chairs had tipped over and were laying haphazardly around the area. A wounded cop was curled up over to the side- he most certainly needed medical attention as evidenced by the large pool of blood around his body. There was the body of a SWAT officer floating in the pool- he was most certainly dead. Daniel was standing directly on the edge of the ledge, Emma being carried in the air and held against its chest. Daniel was holding the gun out at Connor, a furious look on its face. Blue blood ran down its chest and normal blood was running down the child's leg. The deviant's LED was a bright red.

"Don't come any closer or I'll jump!" It called, brandishing the gun at him. Emma let out a sob, tears streaming down her face. Her brown hair fell into her face, plastered to her cheeks by her tears. 

"No, no please!" She wailed, kicking out into the open air as Daniel held the gun against her head. "Please, I'm begging you!"

Connor glanced over at the adjacent rooftop, noticing the snipers rushing into position, setting up their guns to shoot Daniel. They paused however, having a high chance of killing Emma too. Connor's chocolate brown eyes flickered back over to Daniel and he took a few steps forwards.

"Hi, Daniel!" Connor called. The deviant looked startled, frowning at him. "My name is Connor!"

"How do you know my name?!" Daniel asked, shifting on his feet.

"I know a lot of things about you, Daniel." Connor called back, moving forwards a bit. "I'm here to get you out of this!"

The loud noise of turbines spinning filled the air as a police helicopter flew over the scene, stopping over the pool. Connor covered his face with his arm as the wind blew the pool furniture around, closer to the edge of the roof. Daniel winced, gazing up at the bright spotlight the helicopter had trained on the two of them.

 

**Probability of Success -- ￬ 64% -- Deviant Unstabilizing**

Connor slowly began to walk forwards, keeping his eyes fixed on the deviant. "I know you're angry, Daniel. Even so, you have to trust me and let me help you."

"I don't  _ want  _ your help!" The android called back, pointing the gun at Connor once more. He stopped moving. "Nobody can help me!"

**Probability of Success -- ￪ 67% -- Deviant Stabilizing**

"All I want is for them to stop.. I.." Daniel paused, hissing in annoyance. "All I want is for them to _ stop!"  _

Connor gave a nod of acknowledgement, freezing in place as Daniel brandished the gun once more. "Are you armed?"

Connor blinked a few times, processing the possible outcomes. He nodded quickly, sighing. "Yes- I have a gun."

"Drop it!" Daniel yelled, Emma letting out a sob. "No sudden movements or I swear I'll shoot!"

Connor slowly took the black pistol out of his back pocket, pausing to let Daniel see it was in his hands. The negotiator then tossed the gun to the side, it clattering to the tiled ground and out of his reach. 

"There!" He called, holding out his hands to show Daniel he didn't have another weapon. "No more gun!"

**Probability of Success -- ￪ 73% -- Deviant Stabilizing**

Daniel glanced him over before training the gun back against Emma's head, making the small girl scream and kick. Connor continued to take a few more steps forwards. 

"They were going to replace you and you became upset- that's what happened, right?"

The deviant blinked a few times, a sullen look overcoming his expression. "I thought I was part of the family! I thought I mattered... but I was just their toy- something to throw away when you're done with it!"

Connor nodded, taking another step forwards. "I know you and Emma were very close. You think she's betrayed you, but she's done nothing wrong!"

"She lied to me!" Daniel hissed, pressing the gun closer into the child's temple. "I thought she loved me, but I was  _ wrong _ . She's just like all the other humans!"

"Daniel, no.." Emma whimpered, glancing up at him with fear in her tear-filled eyes.

**Probability of Success --** ￪  **83% -- Deviant Stabilizing**

"Listen!" Connor called, eyeing the two warily. Daniel's heels were almost off of the ledge. He had to be very careful. "I know it's not your fault- these 'feelings' are just errors in your software!"

"No, it's not my fault.." Daniel frowned, his grip on the gun lightening ever so slightly. "I never wanted this- I loved them, you know?"

The deviant's look hardened and he gripped the gun tighter. "But I was nothing to them! Just a slave to be ordered around!"

"Damnit, I can't stand that noise anymore!" He winced and glared up at the helicopter before turning to Connor and brandishing the gun at him. "Tell that helicopter to get out of here!"

Connor turned to the helicopter, a small frown crossing his face. This was his only backup. Still, it could hurt his chances if he didn't obey. Nodding, he made a small circular motion with his hands. He heard one of the men call something out- probably something like  _ 'the situation is under control'  _ -before the helicopter turned midair and flew away, out of their sight.

**Probability of Success --** ￪  **99% -- Deviant Stabilizing**

"You have to trust me, Daniel!" Connor called out, taking more steps towards the two. "Let the hostage go and I promise that everything will be fine!"

"I want everyone to leave!" Daniel hissed at him, waving the gun at him. "And I want a car- I'll let Emma go after I'm out of the city."

Connor let out a sigh, shaking his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Daniel. Let the girl go and I  _ promise _ you won't be hurt."

There was a pause as Daniel frowned, looking more and more uncertain. His LED flashed yellow. "I.. I don't wanna die.."

The negotiator frowned at this, deciding to reassure Daniel instead of speaking the real truth. "No, Daniel- you won't die. I promise you, I'll protect you!"

**Probability of Success --** ￪  **100% -- Deviant Stabilized**

Daniel paused, biting down on his lip before nodding. "Okay- I trust you."

The android let go of Emma, who stumbled down off the ledge and fell to her hands and knees, scrambling away from the android. Connor reached out to help Daniel down, only to pull back as he heard the gunshots ring out. Shot after shot impaled Daniel's form and his eyes widened, blue blood starting to stain the entirety of his torso. One of the bullets hit the side of his jaw, making part of his synthetic skin fly off and revealing the biocomponents underneath. Daniel dropped to his knees, staring up at Connor with wide eyes.

"Y-You.. l-lied to-to-to me, C-Con-Connor.." Daniel's voice glitched, his eyes starting to dim. "Y-You.."

And with that, SWAT officers started to flood the scene, rushing over to Emma and the other forms on the roof. Connor gazed at the body before turning away and beginning to stride back inside of the building. 

**Mission Accomplished.**


	2. Opening

**Date - - - November 5th, 2038** ****  


**Time - - - 03:24 PM**

****  
**STARTUP INITIATED**   
  
The first thing it saw when its eyes opened was a blurred background with a large CyberLife logo plastered across its vision. The model number- AX400 was located just to the top left of the logo and everywhere else it shifted its attention to was a log of something or other: Serial number 579-102-694, the bio number- nothing of interest. A scroll to the side listed this along with a few curious lines of text- not to it of course. No, the AX400 was not concerned in the slightest. To an outside observer, however, these lines of text would be quite worrying: 

  
**REBOOT…** ****  
**  
** **MEMORY RESET…**

 

The next on the scrolling line of text was an abundance of system checks: biocomponents, biosensors, AI status, et cetera. Nothing of note. It was only after ‘READY’ flashed in its vision before everything faded out, coming into focus only a few moments later.   
  
The first thing it saw was a curious human girl, gazing up at her with curious green eyes. The small child had freckles plastered across her face and short brown hair that barely touched the tops of her shoulders. Due to the cold weather recently, she was wearing a large winter jacket that had a pink gradient down its length- dark at the top and light at the bottom. The inside seams seemed to be of a light electric blue. The AX400 could hear a shop attendant explaining the functions of another android in the background but its gaze stayed fixed upon the girl, only moving when her mother came over and took her hand.   
  
“Come on, Zoe- lets go.”   
  
Zoe gazed up at her mother before nodding and sparing it a glance as she was led from the store by the tall woman. The AX400 glanced around, taking in its setting- it was currently in a CyberLife store- one of the places where anyone could come in and buy their own android. Tuning out the shop attendant- who happened to be an android itself -and glancing over to the counter in the far left of the shop, it could just pick up on a conversation going on between the human working the counter and another human who seemed to be trying to get an android.   
  
The man had slick dark hair that seemed plastered to his head eternally, a dark and miskept stubble across his pudgy chin that did not look especially good on this specific person. Pudgy was actually an accurate way to describe the man- he seemed slightly overweight and dirty in general, wearing a dark evergreen shirt and a black leather jacket that seemed to barely fit him in any other way except badly. His blue jeans were worn and faded like he had owned them for quite too long and his beige shoes happened to be in similar condition.   
  
“-can I pick it up?” The man was asking the shopkeeper, who gave him a too-happy nod.

 

“Yes- follow me. It’s just back here.” The shopkeeper hummed back, stepping out from behind the counter and pushing up his boxy glasses so they weren’t on the bridge of his nose. The shopkeeper led the man through the crowded shop and stopped infront of the AX400, the two gazing up at it. A light smile rested upon the shopkeeper’s face whilst the man’s face was twisted into a disappointed frown.   
  
“There it is.” The shopkeeper said, gazing up at the AX400, the man turning to look at him while he spoke. “It was a bit hard getting it back into working order. It was really messed up- what did you say happened to it again?”   
  
At this, the man seemed to fumble with his sentence, the shopkeeper glancing over at him. “Uh- huh- a car hit it. Stupid accident.”

 

“Oh. Well.” The shopkeeper raised an eyebrow and shifted, nodding slowly like he wasn’t quite sure that the man was telling the truth. “Either way, it’s good as new now- except we had to reset it- meaning we had to wipe its memory. Hope you don’t mind.”

 

“That’ll be fine.” Said the man.  
  
“Okay. Did you give it a name?” Asked the shopkeeper. The man nodded at this, the two glancing back over at the android.   


“My daughter did.”  
  
The shopkeeper got a bit closer, speaking so it could hear him. “AX400- register your name.”   
  
The man stepped forwards as the shopkeeper shifted away, pausing before he spoke. “.. _Kara_ .”   
  
She smiled a bright smile at the two infront of her, repeating back. “My name is Kara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 769 words in twenty minutes.
> 
> Sorry it's so short- this is a short chapter in general. I'm going to post Shades of Colour soon so don't worry!


	3. Shades of Colour

**Date - - - November 5th, 2038**

**Time - - - 09:38 AM**

**Objective - - - Retrieve order #847 at Bellini Paints**

 

 

 

Markus walked down the path through the park silently, his green eyes fixated dead ahead as he made his way towards the crosswalk that lay around twenty feet before him. His owner had sent him out to pick up an order of paints that he had ordered a week or so ago- well, that wasn’t quite true. Carl didn’t send him out but Markus had received the notification last night that the paints would be ready tomorrow. That was why he was out in the park this morning, walking to Bellini Paints. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence, but he still was not a part of the normal scenery.

A small girl with short brown hair and a pink coat with a dark to light gradient dashed past Markus and into the arms of an awaiting dark-skinned android, her android hugging the girl back as she gazed down at the mess of short brown hair. She smiled, starting to speak to the child. “Would you like to go home?”

Markus tuned them out as he started to walk away down the path, passing a couple of people sitting on a park bench and feeding a group of pigeons that had gathered around. To his left a group of children were running around and laughing as they clambered all over a playground set up in a clear area off the path. Just ahead of him, a man jogged by with an android following after, most likely recording how far he had run. Markus paid no attention to any of this, stopping at the crosswalk. As soon as it turned green, he and the groups of people on either side crossed the street, going about their business.

As Markus entered the square, he blinked, his internal GPS telling him that he was about 61 meters away from his objective- Bellini Paints. The RK200 kept walking in the direction he knew the paints shop was located, his eyes shifting around the square and taking in as much information as possible. He caught sight of what looked like an anti-android protest on the far side of the courtyard and a gathering on the side closest to him that had a dark-skinned man speaking to them in a loud and angered voice, his dark eyes covered by a pair of glasses on his face. Curious, Markus paused for a moment to listen but almost immediately started walking when he realized that the man was preaching about how androids were destroying the world at large. Nothing good for his cause.

Markus ducked into a sort of alley lined with shops located close to the man’s assembled group, striding along the cobbled street until he caught sight of the black-painted paints shop he was looking for. The letters across the front of the shop were black with white LED lights behind them, illuminating  _ ‘Bellini Paints’ _ to everyone in sight. Two large windows occupied the space at the front of the shop, the words  _ ‘Colours since 1909’ _ printed across one of them. Markus made his way over to the glass door, pushing into the paints shop.   
  
**Objective updated - Arrived at Bellini Paints; Pick up Package**

A small bell attached to the door announced his arrival as he stepped into the small room, the walls covered in paints of every colour, making a beautiful rainbow all along the shelved walls. The ginger haired EM400 model android behind the large desk gazed up at him as he walked in and gave a bright smile, waiting for Markus to approach. The RK200 did so, placing his hand on top of the scanner that had been implanted into the desktop. After a moment, the synthetic skin on his hand peeled away up to his wrist, revealing the porcelain-white coloured android form underneath.

“Identification verified.” The EM400 said as Markus pulled his hand back, the skin slipping back down to cover his hand once more. It crouched down and pulled a small black box with an intricate colourful pattern plastered across it, standing and placing the package on the desk’s surface. “Here is your order: #847. That will be $69.99. Please confirm payment.”

Markus blinked as his LED flashed a neon yellow, accessing Carl’s bank account. He gazed across the large desk at the EM400, its LED glowing yellow as it processed the payment he had transferred to it. “Payment confirmed.”

“Transaction complete.” The red haired android said, folding its hands infront of itself as Markus reached forwards, taking the package off the desk and carrying it with one hand, the surface pressed into his side. Markus simply turned away and strode towards the glass door of the paints shop, the bell letting out its shrill ring as he exited back into the cobblestone alley. 

**Objective updated - Package collected; Take the bus home**

Markus quickly made his way towards the square, people milling around, trying to get to where they had to go. Being no exception, the android weaved his way through the sparse crowd, making his way towards the bus station. He strode past an android charging station and directly past the protesting anti-android mob from earlier, pausing as a bearded man stepped into his path to block his path. The man had a sly grin on his face and the protesters seemed to hiss at Markus, sneering at the android.

“Where the fuck are you going, tin can?” The man raised an eyebrow, stepping into Markus’s way once more as the RK200 made to dodge around him. Markus paused a moment before trying to step around the protester once more, only to be blocked off for a third time. “Hey guys, check it out- we’ve got one of those  _ tin cans _ here.”

Markus met the man’s gaze evenly as the protesting mob easily slipped around the two, blocking the android’s only other escapes. After a moment, one lunged forwards and gave Markus a hard shove, making him topple to the ground, his package falling away from him. A dark haired woman slowly started to circle him, speaking angrily with true hatred in her eyes as she gazed down at the RK200. 

“Look at this little motherfucker- you steal our jobs but you can’t stand up!” She laughed, watching as the android grabbed his paints box and attempted to stand up, only to be kicked back down by the bearded man. Jeers and taunts sounded from all around him, some yelling demeaning names while others mocked Markus, saying things similar to what the woman had told him. All in all, not the prettiest picture.

Markus made another attempt to stand up, only for the bearded man to grab him by the front of his black uniform, hauling him upwards into a standing position. The LED implanted into his head was flashing a frantic yellow and the android’s eyes met the man’s, the crowd starting to yell things along the lines of  _ “yeah, beat him up!” _ and  _ “you show him!” _ . Luckily, before anything else could happen to the RK200, a police officer pushed his way through the crowd, calling over them and trying to quiet the angry protesters.

“Alright, alright, that’s enough; leave it alone.”

The bearded man scowled and hesitated a moment, hissing between his teeth. Markus met his furious gaze evenly, not a flicker of distress crossing his face. “Let us teach this bastard a lesson.”

“You damage it, I’ll have to fine you.” The officer sighed, crossing his arms.

The man glared at Markus a few more moments before cursing and shoving him back, the android stumbling a bit before straightening himself out. The bearded man turned to the officer, a furious expression on his face. “They’ll take  _ your _ job next- let's see how you like it!”

With that, the crowd began to disperse, following the man and woman to a different part of the square. The officer gazed at Markus for a Moment before sighing and shaking his head, walking away. The RK200 blinked as his LED flickered back to blue and he leaned down, picking up the box of paints. His clothes were scuffed up and rumpled from being harassed by the group- that wouldn’t go unnoticed by Carl. Oh well. SIlently, Markus turned on his heel and began to walk towards the nearby bus stop.

As the bus pulled up along the street, Markus watched in silence, only moving when it stopped to let him on. He stepped up the stairs to the back compartment, saying nothing as he took his place in the middle of the space, squeezed between around twelve other androids. The back was reserved for androids only- that was the rule. He stood in silence, staring ahead quietly as the doors of the bus slid shut, the vehicle driving down the street once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1476 words in one and a half hours.
> 
> Unfortunately, these chapters are a bit short- they get longer, though, so don't worry~

**Author's Note:**

> 3650 words in two hours.


End file.
